


Diaries Have Good and Bad Entries

by gala_apples



Series: Darkweb Delights [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Play, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Object Insertion, Safeword Use, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: The first meeting between collaborators might not be the best time to try out a new kink, but who the fuck is Michael to judge?





	Diaries Have Good and Bad Entries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt anal play for seasonofkink.

Having gathered a bit of a following after the Jamboree saga, Michael’s not surprised when Gavin announces his first collaboration. Who wouldn’t want to be with Gavin and Jeremy? He’s positive Ryan is, even if it never makes it on camera. How could you be so close to your best friends having sex and not join in?

What does surprise him is who it’s with. Gavin and Jeremy are going on a road trip from Austin to Dallas, to meet up with thejackofpalms and Kittylinds. Michael’s always just assumed they’re lesbians, not that it matters, but in a follow up comment some nosy commenter asks and they actually deign to answer. Apparently it’s more woman-leaning-bi and pan for Jack and Linds, respectively. 

They don’t give exact dates, not in Gavin’s first post or any of the follow up threads, just let everyone know they should keep their eyes open. It’s a good marketing technique, keeping everyone in any of their four followings on tenterhooks. Michael sure the fuck thinks about their content when he’s not actively viewing it, just like a billboard for Dairy Queen in the morning makes him get a burger after work.

Michael isn’t ashamed to say that over the next two weeks he does more than keep his eyes open, that he obsessively checks. He reserves the right to be interested. He’s developed a friendship of sorts with Gavin and Jeremy, through endless comment threads, and he’s been watching TJOP and KL for awhile now. It’s like when Taylor Swift and Brendon Urie collaborated, or even the mac-n-cheese and popcorn chicken bowl at KFC. Two good things have the opportunity to be spectacular when combined.

It’s after dinner on Thursday when it’s uploaded. Michael has just left the table, said a muttered ‘good night’ as a declaration of expectation of privacy for the rest of the evening, and closed the door of his room. He’s checked Gavin’s profile often enough today that he doesn’t really expect anything to be different, is just clicking open the tab for the routine of it. 

And it’s there.

It’s really fucking there. A new post from Gavin, about the video below being the first of probably three to five depending on group consensus during editing. Michael can hardly believe his fucking eyes. He doesn’t even take his jeans off and get under his blankets before he starts the video. Whatever it is, he can jerk off to it the second to twentieth times he watches it. Right now he just wants new content from the people he’s so interested in.

The video starts mid conversation, in thejackofpalms and Kittylinds’ living room. At this point Michael knows what most of their house looks like. Their object insertion videos usually happen in the most relevant room, they don’t really bother with staging like candles and silky sheets. Unless you consider bracing one foot against the fridge as the handle of a whisk gets inserted staging in that it sets the scene. The video is shot from Ryan’s point of view, as always. He’s standing far back enough to get both of the women, as well as Gavin, Jeremy, and Hanger_full in the shot. There are rolling suitcases with the handles extended in the corner of the room blocking most of a potted plant, so they must have just arrived. Michael wasn’t expecting Hanger_full to be there, nowhere in the posts any of the four made did it say he was tagging along. But he has to be okay with it, because wishing he was there as Gavin and Jeremy’s friend instead isn’t going to will that into being and change anything.

Despite evidently just getting in from the four hour drive, everyone looks wide awake and tidily dressed. Hanger_full and Jeremy are both in black t-shirts and jeans, Hanger_full accessorising with a black garbage bag he’s holding from shoulder height and pink star shaped kiddie sunglasses shoved above his hairline. Gavin’s the colourful outlier in pink shorts and a blue shirt. In this moment, Michael would easily fuck or get fucked by any of them.

“As a ‘thanks for letting us stay here and not at a hotel’ present, we got you something.”

“We didn’t get you shit,” Jeremy clarifies with a scoff. “Ge- uh, _Hanger_full_ made you both something.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Well, yeah, but we gave him some bunce for it.”

“Thank you for the hosts gifts. You didn’t have to.”

“Shut up Jack and let them give us presents,” Kittylinds hastily says. Jack easily gives in to her girlfriend’s eagerness, accepting the bag in a way that suggests there’s clothes inside and the Glad plastic is really a cheap DIY garment bag. Makes sense, considering how many articles HF’s produced and is waiting to sell.

Michael watches Hanger_full watch with satisfaction as each woman rips open her garbage bag. Kittylinds has a blue leather skirt with a tail sewn into it. Even on the hanger it looks slutty and Michael is intrigued. Thejackofpalms is, as ever, more low key. More butch. Hanger_full’s made her his take on her signature look, turning tourista as punk as possible. It’s a denim button up blouse with tropical print pockets. Michael should want to make a jeans, jorts, jlouse meme joke, but when Jack tries it on, stripping in front of the camera, it just looks good.

“As hosts it’s important we set you up for the accommodations you require.” Linds looks at Jack and jokingly argues, “see, I know my etiquette.” 

“Yes dear, I know the kind of rich upper crust society members your family are.”

Linds begins to talk over Jack before she’s even half finished. “_So_, if you’d like to come with me...”

Ryan keeps the camera on them all as the men follow Linds. Not to the kitchen, for a drink or a bev, like the first move Michael’d make when inviting someone in, but to a bedroom. Hanger_full goes too, putting to rest any question about if he’s being subsumed into this thing Jeremy and Gavin and Ryan share. He’s not just bored and void of plans for a weekend, he didn’t join to pitch in for gas and make the trip more affordable. He’s in a relationship with them. Michael feels a jolt of envy, a burst of sickened craving in his stomach, but it’s not enough to make him press pause.

This isn’t the first time Michael’s watched Lindsay open her dresser drawer. It’s got a very tidy sock and underwear sorting system picked up from ikea. Except none of the compartments have undergarments. It’s all dildos and vibes separated to make sure silicone isn’t melting into silicone.

“Pick whatever looks most fun. Unless you want to grab something from around the house. Anything’s a go, as long as you don’t break it and you can sanitize it after.”

“We actually had an idea about that, to make things more exciting?” Jeremy offers.

Linds grins. “I am an agent of chaos. I love exciting.”

Next thing Michael knows, Gavin has a leather sleep mask on over his eyes, no doubt custody of Hanger_full, and he’s running his hand over the toys. He’s choosing one by feel alone. Michael can’t help but want Gavin to accidentally pick a massive one, one he has to work up to.

They all end up naked on the bed. Five is a tight fit, but nobody seems to mind the closeness. Makes sense, you don’t negotiate an orgy if you have space issues. Hanger_full is on the left side of the bed, tall frame engulfing Jack, at least from Ryan’s perspective. Michael can guess from Hanger_full’s slightly moving neck and head that they’re making out, but Ryan doesn’t move to get a better viewing angle. He stays at the middle of the foot of the bed, so his camera also catches Gavin and Linds making out, Jeremy’s hands on Gavin’s shoulders, anchoring him. Linds’ hands are both entangled in Gavin’s hair, pulling it as hard as Michael’s often felt the urge to. That’s a keen mix of envy and appreciation too.

Things don’t take long to ramp up. A few trips to the dresser later and Linds’ worked a string of graduated blue beads inside her ass, and Hanger_full’s got his own bottle of lube, the better to spoon Jack and finger her cunt with. Ryan takes a minute to focus there, on HF getting Jack sloppy wet. Smart of him, to know the audience and know they want to see Jack and Linds’ red hot cunts as much as possible.

“We’re gonna do an experiment here, folks,” Jeremy says, spiking the lens. “Will Gav like option a, option b, or option c best?”

Gavin’s no stranger to object insertion. It was how Michael first met him, after all. Not to mention, it’s obviously something these two sets of porn partners have bonded over. But with the leather mask covering his eyes, it’s the first time Gavin doesn’t know what’s going inside of him. Michael knows, Ryan doing a slow pan over the three objects out of the way on the foot of the bed, but Gavin doesn’t.

But he will soon, because Jeremy and Linds both turn their backs to the camera and place one of Gavin’s legs in their lap. It has the beautiful effect of baring his asshole to the world. Linds squeezes some lube onto Jeremy’s fingers, and he opens his boy to the point of accepting the blue jelly dildo.

“Know this one, son!” Gavin grunts out as Jeremy starts to fuck him with the dildo he’d blindly picked out. He must have gotten the shape of it in his hand.

“Yeah. But, Gavino, who says we’re stopping here?” Linds purrs. And then she swipes her finger through the extra lube at the base of the dildo, and once it’s coated, pushes the digit in beside Jeremy’s toy. Michael’s cock twitches at Gavin’s moan, and he starts to reconsider his thought of only jerking off the second view through.

Linds soon gets Gavin open wide enough that he can accept the first of the Ryan previewed household objects. It’s a translucent green make up brush handle, a long oblong not much wider than finger. 

Gavin’s stream of consciousness dirty talk starts up then. Michael’s eyes dart to the time ticking away in the corner of the video. He already knows it’s going to be an oft visited timestamp. There’s just something about Gavin’s filth that gets to him. He can describe Linds and Jeremy fucking him in opposing rhythm in a way that has Michael grinding into the hand curled over his zipper, incisors biting down on the inside of his cheek. God, what it must be like to feel this.

Ryan keeps the camera on the trio for a long time, but eventually switches back to Hanger_full and Jack. They’re still spooning, but thejackofpalms has bent her knee and crooked her leg to brace against HF’s thigh. It gives Michael clear view of how HF’s used half a bottle of lube on her, if not more. She’s slick from pubic mound to taint to asscrack, enough of it dripping to her lower thigh that HF could easily fuck her thighs if he squeezed her legs together. But HF’s not interested in something that high school sophomore. He’s in her ass instead, fucking Jack with short insistant thrusts. Michael saw a bit of HF’s tattoos in the fishing jamboree series, but he’s totally naked now. The most Michael got in the series was pantsless with a t-shirt on. Now that HF’s fully nude, it’s no exaggeration to say his skin is like a sketchbook. The ink covers everything. It’s a good look on him.

Ryan does his best to give Hanger_full and thejackofpalms their fair share of screen time, but Gavin is a fucking diva, if that diva had the sluttiest case of tourette’s ever. The entire time Ryan’s focusing on the pair, a soundtrack of what Jeremy and Linds are doing to Gavin plays in the background. The audience can tell Ryan’s in want of another camera, but unfortunately thejackofpalms and Kittylinds aren’t in possession of a film expert voyeur best friend to man one. Eventually he has to break away from the pair, just to catch up with Gavin’s plight.

It takes Michael a second to figure out that Lindsay’s switched to option b. The handle is all the way inside Gavin already, and the upper half is mostly concealed by her hand. But Jeremy and Lindsay seem to realise they’re back in frame, because Jeremy pulls the blue jelly dildo out of Gavin all the way to the flared head at the exact moment that Lindsay pulls her object all the way out. It’s a wide bristled comb, and Gavin shudders as Lindsay recoats it in lube and pushes the tightly ridged rubber handle back inside him. Michael wonders if his eyes are fluttering or squeezed shut.

Ryan’s next cutaway from Gavin’s double fucking is when Jack starts moaning. Michael doesn’t know where HF got it, if it’s from the gift given in the living room, or from Jack’s actual closet. He doesn’t know when he got it either, there were no clues of creaking springs or Gavin shaking as the bed jostled. But regardless of origin HF’s got a hanger in hand. It’s just the basic one hundred pack for five bucks model, but from the way Jack is writhing you’d think it was alien technology. HF has it at an angle in his crooked wrist, lining the short end perfectly to follow the sensitive slit of her pussy. The plastic nestles between her labia, and HF plays it like a violin bow, back and forth movement and enough pressure to be worth something.

thejackofpalms is the first of Michael’s internet faves to orgasm. Her heel grinds into HF’s thigh as she braces for the impact of it, and the angle lets Ryan zoom in on the way her asshole clenches around HF’s cock. It’s some intense spankbank material, and that’s _before_ Hanger_full presses his forehead against Jack’s sweaty tangled hair and fucks his last few thrusts into her. The condom he strips off of himself is full of jizz, and Michael wants to fuckin’ smell it, whether that’s sick or not.

The dirty talk has stopped by the time Gavin gets the last but not least option c; a blue bubblegum Jones Soda bottle. Michael flashes back to the first video again. In that vid, Gavin’s speech trailed off as he got nearer to getting off. A glance at the red progress line covering the bottom of the video shows he has maybe a minute left. They’re definitely coming to the come shot now.

“Jeremy. Jeremy. Bum cheese.”

Michael frowns at the screen. The fuck?

“What? Oh shit. Okay.” Jeremy doesn’t spend too long on confusion before Gavin’s message kicks in. As soon it does, Jeremy rapidly strips him of the blindfold and the dildo. Linds catches on a moment after, and pulls the soda bottle out with a slick movement. If anything, Michael’s frown gets bigger. Bum cheese is a safeword, apparently, and that’s fine. Probably Jeremy and Gavin have had one forever, just in case. Probably Linds and thejackofpalms have one too. It makes _sense_. It’s just the first time he’s ever seen someone use one before. Michael has no frame of reference for what happens next, and it makes him worry for everyone in the room.

On screen, Jeremy is pulling Gavin into a full body hug. “Can you tell me what happened, so I can make sure it won’t happen again?”

“It was just starting to grind my crev. I like being able to see what’s going on. I don’t think I want to use a blindfold again for a while. Okay?”

“No shit, _okay_,” Jeremy answers immediately. 

“Sorry for making the fuckin’ thing,” Hanger_full adds, coming partially into camera view as he puts a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Not your fault. None of us knew,” Gavin tries to laugh, but it’s shaky. The sound is as much of a beacon for nurturing as a crying infant; four naked bodies crawling and shifting closer to him before it hard cuts to Gavin fully dressed in a bright green hoodie.

“We’re leaving this scene in because for you all it’s porn, but for us it’s one video in a long vacation vlog. Promise that not all the videos end like this. Though, who knows? Some of you lot might have a safeword kink. ‘Til the next!” Gavin says his cheerful goodbye, and the video ends.

Michael definitely does not have a safeword kink. He might possibly have an aftercare kink, in that he wishes he could have seen everyone comforting Gavin, but since the idea doesn’t get him hard, more likely he’s just a decent person. He already knows the wait until the next video is going to kill him. Never mind the talking head assuring him of future fun, or knowing that if/when he comments, Gavin will reply happily until twenty comments later they’re talking about Gav’s cat Smee or some other inane shit. He needs to see that Gavin is still okay, or it’ll be like popcorn chicken murdered mac-n-cheese and burned it’s house down.


End file.
